


Home

by taopu



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Family Reunion, Fluff, M/M, Military AU, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 18:19:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3579306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taopu/pseuds/taopu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After 2 years fighting in the battlefield, Aomine finally comes back and he can't wait to see his friends and family again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Well....
> 
> Hello guys, it has been a long time, right? *sweats* I'm so sorry, I should continue working on "Pregnancy Deluxe" and other planned fanfictions but....the laziness is awful.
> 
> Oh well, I hope you enjoy this little fanfic. I've got this idea for a while and decided to punch myself and write it down. There might be some mistakes and I apologize in advance. Feel free to comment or point out the mistakes, I would be grateful to you.
> 
> Love, Taopu (*´w`*)

It has been two years since last time he saw his family. And if there was any kind of God or deity he would thank them for still being alive, for not dying in this battlefield of hell.

Memories occupied his mind, how he had left his husband Kagami Taiga and his daughter Akiko who cried their eyes out, especially Akiko. She was four when he went to the military so by now she was six. 

Aomine chuckled a bit, wondering how his little girl has grown up. He remembered how talkative she was and how often she begged to play basketball with him and Kagami. They would play in their garden where the hoop was. Of course her parents let her win from time to time and they had a lot of fun.

Looking outside the bus window, Aomine realized that his home was nearby. However before he would see his family again he needed to pay another visit.

After some minutes he left the bus and walked a bit until he stood in front of a little, light blue house. He smiled as he knocked on the door.

A moment later the door opened and there stood a little boy with blue hair and pink eyes. Aomine grinned at him, kneeling in front of him and lifted his fist up.

“Yo, long time no see, Kaoru, you sure got-”

Aomine couldn't finish his sentence as the little boy gave him a hug attack, almost loosing his balance.

“Mama! Papa! Hurry and come!” Kaoru yelled while he lifted his head up and smiled brightly at the man. “Uncle Aomine, welcome home.”

Chuckling, Aomine put his hand on Kaoru's head and ruffled his hair. “I'm home”

“Kaoru, who is it that you make such noi-” A female voice came from the inside and got closer. Momoi was at her way to the entrance as she saw her old childhood friend again. Shock painted her face, not able to comprehend that Aomine was actually there, was safe and back again.

She covered her mouth and tears formed in her eyes. “Dai-chan...” She muttered.

“Hey, Satsuki. I'm back” Aomine replied as he stood up and grabbed Kaoru's hand...only to almost lose his balance once again when Momoi stormed through the entrance, hugging the soldier tightly. She was shaking and fought the urge to cry. 

Aomine was back. He really was there again, alive, healthy and safe. 

“Hey, hey Satsuki not you too, I already got attacked by that little man here.” He joked as he put his arm around his friend.

“I'm glad, Dai-chan. I'm glad you're alive.” Momoi forced out, trying to swallow the lump in her throat. She broke the hug and looked at the pair of deep blue eyes in front of her, noticing that they saw many, horrible things. Things that no one could understand unless you saw it with your own eyes. They were a bit dull but there was still something that hold some fire.  
“It's good to see you again, Aomine-kun.” Kuroko said with a soft smile on his face, grateful to see his friend back. Totally surprised by his sudden appearance, Aomine shrieked.

“Gah! Tetsu! Don't do that.” He complained, still not understand why he couldn't just get used to it after all these years. After his heart calmed down a bit, his shoulders slumped and gave Kuroko a weak smile. “Yeah, it's good to see you guys again, too.” The two of them gave each other fist bumps and chatted for a while.

“Have you already been at your home?” Kuroko asked.

“No, not yet. I will go to them now. I just...” He trailed off. In actuality he was nervous to see Kagami and Akiko again. But for some strange reason he felt better after seeing Momoi and Kuroko again.

“Well, then off you go, Dai-chan. This is your high priority.” Momoi wiped her tears of and continued. “Also, after you guys are together again, come to dinner later on, okay?”

“We will, thanks.” 

When they said their goodbyes, Aomine made his way to his house. His heart beat faster with each minute. He was going to see them again. How much he missed Kagami and Akiko.

An apartment building appeared and Aomine recognized it was his and went in. He stepped in the elevator and pushed the button to his floor. When he arrived, he instantly walked to his door and stopped walking.

Breath in. Breath out. Repeating several times this motion, Aomine felt ready and opened the door with the keys. The shoes in the entrance room indicated that his family were there and the soldier felt a lump building up in his throat. Stepping out from his shoes and putting his bag on the ground, he took slow steps and neared the living room.

That was when he heard a thud and the door of the living room immediately was opened.

There she stood, his little princess, his everything. Dark red eyes widened with shock, Akiko stared at her father as if he was an alien. She wore a light blue summer-dress with the outlines of flowers, had pale skin and dark blue, short hair.

“Hey, little princess.” Aomine whispered, not trusting his voice as he crouched down on the floor looking carefully at his daughter.

“Da-daddy?” Akiko choked as she slowly took her steps towards to Aomine with her arms up. “Daddy...” 

Aomine spread his arms, embracing his daughter when she arrived and hugged her tightly, never letting go again. “Akiko....I'm back.” He sobbed quietly with his little girl in his arms, crying her heart out when she realized she got her father back. A hand stroked her silky hair as her tears continued to fall.

Her father loosened up a bit and took a close look at her. Wiping his tears, he laughed weakly. “Wow, princess you sure got taller. And prettier. Is that really the Akiko I know?”

Akiko couldn't reply, she wasn't ready to talk so she just hugged Aomine again. He of course, understood the message, picked her up and entered the living room. It sure changed a bit but not that much. 

He sat on the couch with his daughter on his arm and closed his eyes, enjoying the moment. A mutter was heard and Aomine looked at the girl.

“What did you say?”

Akiko lifted her head up with a pout. “I said welcome back.”

Aomine bursted out of laughter much to Akiko's chagrin who felt heat in her cheeks.If she only knew why he laughed with all the snot and tears on her face, she looked actually funny. But after some seconds she laughed with him and they started to play with each other, tickling and chasing each other.

“Akiko! What is this noise?”A voice from the hallway exlaimed and got closer and closer. However Akiko ran towards a chair,grabbing it and put it in front of the door where the voice came from.

“Hurry! Hide!” She constructed her dad with a smile. Aomine complied and hide behind the couch.

“Hey, Akiko! Put that chair away.” The voice was louder and the door moved inch by inch as the man behind tried to open it.

“But Dad! I have a surprise for you!” She said and couldn't hold back the grin on her face as her other father, Kagami, successfully opened the door. He raised his eyebrow sceptically but smiled.

“Oh? And where is it?”

The little girl pointed at the couch. “Right behind there!” 

Kagami looked at the couch suspiciously and his eyes glanced at Akiko who frowned a bit. “Dad, you have to got there and see what it is!”

“Okay, okay.” He raised his hands in defense but took his course to the couch.

When he arrived he peeked at what was there...and froze.

Taking a few steps back, Kagami tumbled over a cable and fell on the floor, landing on his butt, though he didn't feel much pain since he was too shocked.

“Hey, Taiga.” That low, rich voice was the same as he had in his memories. And the way he looked. His husband, Aomine came back home, came back to him and to Akiko. Besides that his hair got a bit longer he didn't change but he still looked as handsome as ever.

“Oh god....please tell me I'm not dreaming it.” His voice broke and he quickly glanced over to Akiko who stood next to him , tears once again formed in her eyes but the smile reassured him that he wasn't dreaming.

This was real.

Aomine crawled over to his lover and intertwined their fingers, kissing the ankle of his. He continued the kiss on his forehead, his weird, lovely eyebrows, his nose, his cheeks, his chin and finally on his lips.  
“No, this isn't a dream, Taiga. I'm here again.” Wetness filled his blue eyes, although he grinned at his other half of his life whose body was shaking now. Kagami bit his lip but he couldn't help himself but smiled, letting the tears fall down.

He didn't said anything as he leaned forward and touched Aomine's forehead with his own. Savoring this moment, he felt a little hand grabbing his arm and realized that Akiko pouted.

“Hey, don't leave me out.”

At this Aomine laughed. “I'm sorry Akiko. How stupid from us to not include the most important person in this house.” Kagami laughed with him and leaned on the wall next to him as he watched Aomine and Akiko together again. It has been a while after all but he was glad that Akiko still remembered her father.

The two teased each other but got interrupted. 

“Daiki.” At his name, Aomine's attention was back to Kagami and saw in his eyes the pure love he felt for the other guy which made his heart beat faster. “Welcome home.”

The way he said it, full of love, gratefulness and happiness, Aomine felt the urge to cry again but swallowed, looking at Akiko and at Kagami.

And replied “I'm home.”


End file.
